


What about a coffee?

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Seokjin nunca creyó que las cosas sucederían así.





	What about a coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Aún estoy en estado letárgico. Yo no lo escribí, se escribió solo. Perdón. ~~Tampoco tengo idea de por qué el título, solo sucedió.~~

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo?— Hyosang se sienta frente a él, alcanzándole una bolsa de frituras ya abierta. Seokjin toma algunas y las lleva a su boca, observando a Hyosang sin decir palabra.

El otro espera tranquilamente, tomando algunas papitas de vez en cuando sin alejarlas de Seokjin. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, parece reaccionar y sonríe tan ampliamente que Hyosang está seguro de que debe doler.

—Fue... yo...— De repente su expresión cambia, su ceño se frunce y la mirada cae el suelo. —Casi lo arruino todo... Hubiera sido mi culpa si...

Hyosang se levanta y lo silencia con un abrazo, olvidando la comida a un lado en el sofá. Lo sostiene con fuerza hasta que Seokjin rodea su cintura, respondiendo de la misma forma.

Sabe por una conversación con Namjoon lo que ocurrió y como Seokjin no pudo evitar llorar después de esto. Por supuesto, la gente comete errores todo el tiempo, pero se trataba de su debut y Seokjin se sentirá culpable por un tiempo.

Un golpe en la puerta los separa de inmediato, aunque Hyosang mantiene una mano sobre el hombro de Seokjin, reconfortándolo silenciosamente de pie a su lado.

—Tenemos ensayo—. Yoongi anuncia como si Seokjin no lo supiera de antemano y hubiera la necesidad de recordárselo. Su mirada se detiene en la mano de Hyosang, ignorando el fastidio que este muestra por la interrupción.

No es la primera vez que Yoongi se aparece apenas anunciando su entrada cuando están solo los dos, y probablemente no será la última.

—Aún estamos a tiempo. No llegaré tarde si es lo que te preocupa—, Seokjin da unos pasos hasta él, tratando de intimidarlo con su presencia. Después de todo es el mayor, además de aventajarlo en tamaño.

Por supuesto, esto no tiene ningún efecto en Yoongi, quien lo observa con una ceja alzada y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con el grupo—, dice con el enojo claro en su voz mientras le da una mirada de desdén a Hyosang, de pie detrás de Seokjin.

No siempre fue así, con todo la tensión entre ellos a punto de quebrarlos, pero la gente cambia, las cosas cambian, para bien o para mal.

 

 

  


 

 

 

¿Quieres salir?

| 2:36p.m.  
---|---  
  |   | 2:51p.m. | 

Debo quedarme a ensayar.  
  
Aún no te digo cuándo.

| 2:52p.m.  
  |   | 3:10p.m. | 

Creí que hablabas de la presentación que tendrán.  
  
Namjoon ya nos dijo.

| 3:15p.m.  
  
Pero si puedes escaparte me harás feliz.

| 3:15p.m.  
3:16p.m.  
  |   | 3:19p.m. | 

Sabes que no puedo.  
  
Lo sé.

| 3:20p.m.  
  
¿Qué dices de este fin de semana?

| 3:21p.m.  
  |   | 3:36p.m. | 

Hablaré con Namjoon.  
  
  |   | 3:36p.m. | 

Tengo que irme.  
  
Está bien.

| 3:37p.m.  
  
Te amo.

| 3:37p.m.  
3:37p.m.  
  |   | 4:13p.m. | 

Yo también.  
  
Jin no es el mejor vocalista, ni mucho menos el mejor bailarín. Él fue escogido por su apariencia, no por su talento, y cualquiera sentiría la presión de estar en un grupo Idol que necesita tener la atención del mundo para ser exitosos y reconocidos.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Esforzarse al máximo, empujar sus propios límites para conseguir lo que quiere. No habrá tiempo para descansar hasta que lo haga.

Es necesario hacer sacrificios. Sus únicos amigos son los demás miembros y sus instructores. No hay espacio en su mente para algo o alguien más.

 

 

  


 

 

_Atrás._

Han estado todo el día ensayando sin descanso, Jin está a punto de empezar a gritarles a todos e irse a su casa. _No puedes irte sin más_ , es lo que su mente repite para hacer que su cuerpo siga moviéndose.

—Diez minutos de descanso—, con el aviso del coreógrafo Seokjin cae al suelo en el mismo lugar donde terminó su parte.

No tiene idea de qué hora es, tampoco le importa, pero está casi seguro de que ya han pasado la medianoche hace un buen rato.

—¡Mira qué cómoda almohada!— El peso de Hyosang casi lo ahoga cuando se lanza sobre su abdomen, el cansancio le impide quejarse o tratar de quitarlo. —Te ves adorable así.

El calor de sus mejillas aumentaría si fuera posible por aquel comentario. Seokjin tan solo bufa y empuja el rostro a centímetros del suyo con la mano.

—Cállate. No puedes decir cosas como esa en público. ¿Quieres que nos saquen?

—¡Pero si todos saben que te amooooooo!

Unos cuantos se giran con las cejas alzadas al escuchar el grito, aunque Seokjin está seguro de que todos ya están acostumbrados a escuchar las tonterías de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo es que te aguanto?

—Es porque también me amas.

—Par de tórtolos, hay que ir al estudio.

Yoongi patea el costado de Hyosang y logra tirarlo al piso. Con una sonrisa satisfecha se agacha estirando una mano para Seokjin.

—Namjoon quiere enseñarte algo.

Ignorando el cansancio físico, Jin toma su mano con gusto y se levanta. Todos se han esforzado para ayudarlo—quizás porque es el mayor o porque realmente les agrada—ellos lo quieren dentro del grupo y le han enseñado todo lo que saben sobre Hip Hop. No podría estar más agradecido por resultar con estas personas que se han convertido en sus amigos rápidamente.

Es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar, además de tener la oportunidad de debutar.

Todos se apoyan unos a otros porque cada vez está más cerca la fecha de su debut, la posible fecha. Se necesitan para que el proyecto siga adelante, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos tiene el puesto asegurado en el grupo.

 

 

  


 

 

¿Cuándo cambió?

  
—No quiero que te vayas. Eres igual de importante que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Jin...— Con el rostro del otro entre sus manos, Hyosang no tiene idea de qué hacer para evitar que las lágrimas salgan. Debería ser él quien sufra, es él quien se va y pierde la oportunidad de debutar y seguir sus sueños, no Seokjin.

—Si lo haces, me iré también.

—Dios, no digas eso. Si alguien te escucha creerán que es en serio.

—¡Lo es!— Y en este punto ya no es posible detener el llanto de Jin.

—Nos seguiremos viendo. No es el fin del mundo.

—No será igual.

—Prométeme que no dejarás que suceda, que esto nos separe.

Seokjin asiente casi de manera imperceptible, incapaz de dejar que Hyosang lo suelte por cualquier razón. Han sido los mejores amigos, y se convirtieron en más que eso sin siquiera notarlo. La idea de separarse es lo peor que Seokjin podría imaginarse, pero no hay forma de evitarlo.

Por supuesto, hará todo lo que sea posible por mantener esta relación, aunque no está seguro de que funcionará. Todos saben que después de debutar su agenda será incluso más apretada y no tendrán tiempo siquiera para su familia. Seokjin cree que pueden lograrlo, porque se niega por completo a aceptar que ya no estarán juntos. Lo pueden lograr, ¿cierto?

En ese momento siente los labios de Hyosang sobre los suyos y sus ojos se cierran de inmediato, saboreando cada segundo en su boca, porque aún está la posibilidad de que sea el último beso.

—Oigan. Yo... lo siento...— Se separan de repente al escuchar la interrupción.

Yoongi está a mitad de la habitación, con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada confusa, sin saber cómo moverse de nuevo. No luce sorprendido por completo, parece más un ratón acorralado y perdido.

—Creí que todos ya se habían ido—. Hyosang es el primero en hablar, preocupado por lo que esto pueda causar.

Todos siempre lo han tomado como una broma, sus muestras de afecto, sobre todo por el hecho de que Seokjin respondía a la mayoría de estas con un golpe, pero si saben que son pareja, Seokjin tendrá el mismo destino que Hyosang y estará fuera del grupo.

—Yoongi, no puedes decirle a alguien de esto.

Este frunce el ceño y se aleja instintivamente cuando Hyosang da unos pasos en su dirección. Su mirada se oscurece con algo que Seokjin juraría es disgusto, quizás asco de ver a sus dos compañeros besándose.

Comparta o no su secreto, ya no será capaz de verlo a la cara sin sentir el desagrado que vendrá de esta.

_Lo he arruinado._

Yoongi no responde, incapaz de mirar a otro lugar que no sea el suelo y sale del cuarto antes de que alguien pueda decir algo más, olvidando la razón por la que había vuelto al lugar.

_Todo se ha arruinado._

 

 

  


  
—¿Todo bien?— Seokjin abre los ojos para encontrarse con Yoongi sentándose a su lado.

Están en medio de demasiadas personas así que es seguro que notarán si alguno de los dos se comporta demasiado grosero con el otro.

—Sí, solo es el cansancio.

—¿En serio? Porque esa expresión tuya apareció justo cuando volviste del baño, al mismo tiempo que Hyosang.

¿Desde cuándo el menor era tan observador? Seokjin enarca una ceja al mirarlo.

—¿Por qué te importa?— Es difícil evitar sonar rudo justo en ese momento.

Ya han terminado con su parte para el programa, así que no debe preocuparse por permanecer tranquilo para que las cámaras no noten algo fuera de lugar durante la presentación.

Yoongi suspira, frotando sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón antes de hablar.

—Oye. Aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti tanto como me preocupo por los demás. Y creo que soy el único que sabe con seguridad que ustedes salen, ¿no es así?

—No.

—¿Los demás ya lo saben?

—Ya no estamos saliendo.

—Oh.

—Es lo mejor.

—Si tú lo dices.

Ellos pueden lidiar con el silencio que les sigue, es la forma en que han sobrellevado el estar uno junto al otro durante ese tiempo.

Pasar de ser muy buenos amigos a no hablarse en absoluto causó dudas y sorpresa en los demás, solo que nadie se atrevió a preguntar porque se trataba de los mayores, los adultos del grupo, _deben tener una buena razón si han peleado_. No era algo que Seokjin deseara, pero luego de la salida de Hyosang, Yoongi se alejó todo lo que pudo del mayor, solo dirigiéndose a él cuando era absolutamente necesario y jamás tocaron el tema de nuevo.

—Si necesitas hablar, o lo que sea...

El movimiento de las manos del chico distrae a Seokjin, quien no esperaba otra palabra más de su parte. Prefiere poner su atención en estas antes que en sus ojos y ver la incomodidad que debe estar sintiendo.

—Seguro, gracias.

Y con esto se levanta, huyendo de los sentimientos que le ha provocado esa simple oración. Daría lo que fuera por tener a su amigo de vuelta, lo haría, pero sabe que ese ofrecimiento lo ha hecho por obligación y Seokjin no está listo para enfrentar el juicio de Yoongi cuando le hable de la relación que llevaba con Hyosang.

 

 

  


  
A pesar de todo el esfuerzo puesto en continuar, sus sentimientos han ganado y Seokjin se ha roto. El estrés sobrepasándolo, dejándolo deshecho en el suelo y el rostro desfigurado por el llanto.

No hay nadie cerca, ni siquiera podría decir que alguien siga en el edificio pero Yoongi ha llegado de la nada como tantas veces atrás y ahora lo mantiene entre sus brazos, sin inmutarse por su camiseta ahora húmeda con lágrimas, ni por los temblores que recorren el cuerpo del mayor a causa de los sollozos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, su cuerpo se queja cuando trata de moverse de nuevo, ya sin más lágrimas que derramar.

—Gracias.

—Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti, porque si no lo hago, nadie más lo hará.

—Solo dices tonterías.

Tampoco recuerda el momento exacto en que él y Yoongi volvieron a hablar, a compartir sus vidas y ser amigos una vez más.

Aunque nunca llegaron a ser igual que antes, Seokjin está más que feliz de tener a su Yoongi de vuelta.

—Tonterías que son ciertas—. Los brazos del menor siguen rodeándolo desde atrás, su barbilla se acomoda sobre su hombro mientras sonríe enseñando sus dientes y parte de su encía.

—Todos cuidan de mí, eres un mentiroso.

—Nadie puede hacerlo tan bien como yo. Nací para este trabajo—. Besa su mejilla para demostrar su punto, para dar por concluido el tema; Jin sigue quedándose en shock cada vez que lo hace y ha sido su arma secreta desde entonces para hacerlo callar.

A Yoongi no le gusta el contacto físico como a los demás, no es un secreto. Seokjin duda de esto cada vez que están solos.

No son los mejores amigos que fueron, ahora ninguno de los dos está seguro del tipo de relación que llevan. Yoongi sigue teniendo prejuicios respecto a la orientación sexual de su amigo, pero el cariño que siempre le ha tenido parece superarlo con cada día que pasa.

Es un tema que siguen sin tocar, que tarde o temprano resolverán.

Ahora todo está bien de esa manera descomplicada y sin preocupaciones.  



End file.
